Movie Night is a Great Night
by Kendarrr
Summary: G!P: The glee kids get together in somebody's house to have a movie night. Because of the lack of places to sit, Rachel ends up on Quinn's lap. Halfway through the movie, Quinn pops a massive boner.


_Once more, some porn from me. You've most likely read this from LJ, but if not, enjoy some lady!cock. Or girl!penis. Or whatever you want to call it. Inner-compass, even. (wink if you get that reference!)_

* * *

><p>The Glee kids were at Finn and Kurt's house for their monthly movie night. Almost everyone was already there, munching on the popcorn and drinking wine coolers. Rachel just walked in, peeling off her coat and tossing it on the pile.<p>

"Greetings everyone! How are my minions doing this fine evening? Is everyone ready to get this movie party started?"

"Shut the hell up!" Santana shouted from the recliner that she and Brittany were sharing. "Grab your poison, take a seat and let's get this shit movie on!"

Rachel grabbed a peach wine cooler from the table and looked around for an available seat that was remotely close to the television. Every loveseat and every space was already occupied. A few of the Glee kids were on the floor, and the long couch looked like a tight fit as well.

"There are no more seats though." Rachel pouted.

"Just sit on someone's lap." Kurt said from beside Blaine.

"Yeah, dwarf. Sit on Quinn or something." Santana said, nodding towards Quinn who looked at them with wide eyes.

"I-I don't think—"

"Perhaps it's best if I get a chair from the dining room." Rachel said, looking at Quinn apologetically.

"N-no, it's fine Rachel." The blonde said, opening up her arms to accommodate the tiny diva. She walked towards Quinn and sat down gingerly on her lap.

"Right, we're starting now," Finn announced, pointing the remote and pressing play.

Everyone relaxed and watched the television explode with a million lights as Pirates of the Caribbean began to play. Rachel shifted against Quinn's lap before leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"T-this is okay right? Friends do this all the time?"

"Not if they can help it..." Quinn muttered, immediately tightening her hold on Rachel who tried to move away. "But it's fine Rachel. Desperate times call for desperate measures."

Rachel smiled, her features illuminated by the 42" screen. "Thanks you, Quinn."

"No problem."

* * *

><p>It was an okay situation for Quinn, seeing as Rachel barely moved and was rather focused on the movie that was playing. Quinn's arms were relaxed around Rachel's hips, their hands on top of each other. Yep, there is nothing about this picture that could be a tent situation.<p>

Except that Rachel is really, really hot.

Especially in Quinn's eyes.

Quinn closed her eyes to even her breathing as she finished her third wine cooler, and Rachel her second. Quinn sighed and felt electric shocks of arousal spike against her dick that was being deliciously squeezed by Rachel's butt. Rachel shivered.

"Tina, would you pass me that blanket?" Quinn pointed at the faux fur throw blanket that was draped across the other couch. Tina tossed it to them and Quinn unfolded it, covering Rachel's lap and hers.

"Thank you," Rachel whispered.

"Mhmm," Quinn hummed, her palms resting on top of Rachel's thighs. Her vision was starting to blur and her dick was painfully aroused now. Not to mention that Rachel smelled so good and felt so good against Quinn.

Quinn's fingers trailed away from Rachel's lap and against the bare skin of her knees. The short skirt—now something to be thankful for instead of ridicule— was helping things move along. Quinn adjusted in her seat, her dick digging in between Rachel's butt.

Her fingers moved higher and higher until they were prodding Rachel's inner-thigh. The brunette made no indication that she was aware of Quinn's fingers breaching underneath her skirt, other than the blown irises and the blush tinting her cheeks.

"Quinn," Rachel murmured, wrapping an arm around the blonde's neck. "Higher."

Quinn gulped but did as she was told. Her fingertips grazed against the fabric of Rachel's panties, feeling its heat and its moisture. It sent a shockwave of arousal at the thought of Rachel, so wet and so hot, for her.

"You're so wet," Quinn murmured against Rachel's ear, nipping at her lobe and sucking on it with her tongue. Everyone was intoxicated and entranced with the movie so that no one was paying any attention to them. "Is that because of me?"

"Yes Quinn," Rachel sighed, grinding down harder against Quinn's appendage. "Kiss me."

Rachel turned her head and Quinn immediately covered it with hers. With a moan, Rachel twisted her back to kiss Quinn better while the blonde's fingers probed the crotch of Rachel's panties.

Quinn pushed the fabric aside to feel the sparse hairs decorating Rachel's pussy lips.

"Oooh fuck, Quinn," Rachel mumbled against the ex-cheerleader's lips. "Mmm, you feel so good."

Quinn flicked Rachel's protruding clit, while her other hand palmed Rachel's breast roughly. She swallowed Rachel's groans and humped Rachel's ass with her aroused cock. They need to take this somewhere else.

But not before making Rachel come at least once.

Quinn worked Rachel up, pinching her clit and sucking against Rachel's neck. Quinn angled her fingers to penetrate the soaking hole with two fingers while she ran her teeth against the tan skin, drinking in the sweat that was starting to form on Rachel's skin.

"Quinn, fuckkk!" Rachel whispered, tugging at Quinn's hair, pulling her head back to shove her tongue down the blonde's throat. She licked behind Quinn's front teeth, earning a guttural noise and a violent jerk of her hips.

"I'm about to come," Rachel murmured. "Faster, Quinn. I want to come on your fingers."

"Shit, Rachel." Quinn mumbled, mashing her lips with the brunette who responded eagerly. "You're so hot."

"Yeah, baby? Are you hot for me?" Rachel ground against Quinn's lap with a smirk. "Make me come and I promise to make you come, how about that?"

"Yes please," Quinn whimpered, plunging in another finger. Rachel groaned and squealed when Quinn grazed against her g-spot, jerking wildly and writhing against the bulge in Quinn's pants.

"Shiiit! Fuck, Quinn, I'm gonna come so hard for you. Yeah baby, you're gonna smell me on your hand for weeks." Rachel husked, nipping at Quinn's lips, enjoying the stretch that Quinn's fingers provided. "Yeah, ooh yeah, I-I'm comiiiing!"

Quinn clamped a hand over Rachel's mouth as her pussy clenched and unclenched around the blonde's fingers. With a strangled groan and a silent thanks for the epic sound system masking their sex noises, Quinn felt Rachel's come flow around her fingers.

She retracted her fingers slowly, grazing Rachel's clit before pulling it out of the blanket to lick at the diva's essence. She watched Quinn suck the come from her fingers with a delighted moan.

"You taste so good," Quinn whispered against Rachel's cheek before kissing the still trembling girl. Rachel groaned at the taste on Quinn's lips, pulling away to stand up with quivering knees. "Where are you—?"

"Help me to the bathroom please?" Rachel asked, making a show of swaying and hitting every piece of furniture in her path. "I'm rather drunk, and I-yeah. Help me, Quinn."

Quinn stood up, trying her hardest to hide the big top in her pants, scurrying after Rachel who was making her way to the bathroom rather well on her own.

The door slammed shut and Rachel pushed Quinn against the door, owning her lips and tongue as she ground down Quinn's jeans. The blonde managed to lock the door before running her hands all over Rachel's curves. She squeezed both breasts, pinching nipples in between fingers.

"Wait, Rach. I thought you were drunk."

"I lied," the diva stated. "I noticed Kurt looking at us, so I thought I'd make him believe I am but I am far from intoxicated."

Rachel ground down Quinn's hips, breathing against her neck. "I can't help but feel something that wasn't supposed to be there earlier," Rachel said, pulling at Quinn's top to claw at the ex-cheerleader's abs. "And now that I can see it, why are you pitching a tent, Quinn?"

"I have a dick," Quinn mumbled, looking away in embarrassment. "It just grew one day when I went camping with the Cheerios and it's been there since. You probably don't want to be with me now, so—"

"Nonsense, Quinn." Rachel huffed, pushing Quinn to sit on the closed lid of the toilet bowl. She knelt before Quinn's crotch, eyeing the massive bulge with great interest. "It doesn't change the fact that you're incredibly sexy. Now, what do you say you fuck my mouth until you come down my throat, hmm?"

"Shit Rachel," Quinn groaned when Rachel cupped her dick and squeezed. "O-oh yeahh. I want to feel your mouth please!"

"Yeah, you want me to wrap my lips around your hard-on? Lick the head and taste the precum?" Rachel jerked Quinn against her jeans, watching the blonde bite her lip hungrily. "Then once you come, I'll sit on your cock so I can fuck you with my pussy."

"Please!" Quinn whimpered, gripping herself through her jeans. If it was possible, she felt herself grow even harder when Rachel unbuttoned her pants and pulled the zipper with her teeth. She pulled the jeans down to Quinn's knees, marvelling at the mountain before her.

"Ooh, look at that," Rachel breathed when she pulled down Quinn's black shorts, Quinn's dick springing up from underneath. She grabbed it by the base and rubbed the length against her cheek. "You're massive, aren't you? Fuck, Quinn I'm going to suck you so hard."

"Rachel, if you don't get your mouth on meeEE—fuck!" Quinn cried out when Rachel sucked the weeping tip of her cock. "Shit, baby. O-oh!"

Rachel ran her tongue all over the slit, moaning at the taste of Quinn's precum. She slowly took in the length of Quinn's dick, all eight inches of it, in her mouth. As soon as Quinn hit the back of her throat, she jerked further in, mumbling Rachel's name over and over again.

"Mmm, it sounds like you've been practicing saying my name, baby." Rachel husked, pumping Quinn's cock while palming her balls, squeezing and tugging them. "You think about me when you jack off, don't you?"

Quinn said nothing, concentrating on nothing but the sensations that Rachel is offering her. Rachel scowled at this and squeezed Quinn's balls tightly, causing the blonde to choke.

"Rachel!" She wheezed.

"Answer my question, or else I'll stop."

"W-what did you s-say?" Quinn whimpered helplessly, seeing as she Rachel had her by the balls. Literally.

"Do you think about me when you pull at your cock?" Rachel smirked, jacking off Quinn with faster movements, twisting her wrist whenever she reached the cockhead. "Do you imagine me sucking it until you come, never stopping until you pass out? Hmm, do you, Quinn?"

"Yesss," Quinn hissed, humping and jerking her hips in time with Rachel. The dirty-talk was getting under her skin and it felt so good. "All the time."

"Do you only think about me?"

"Yes," Quinn admitted, blushing but not due to arousal. "Only you, Rachel."

"Good," Rachel snarled, returning her lips around Quinn's cock, sucking the first four inches before shoving the entire length down her throat. She slurped, spit flying out in strings from her lips.

"O-oh shit Rachel, I'm about to blow..." Quinn grunted, pushing her cock in deeper inside Rachel's hot throat. Rachel smiled around Quinn and began to swallow, her muscles convulsing around the head of Quinn's penis.

"R-Rachel let go!" Quinn whimpered, eyes scrunched as she felt the burning at the pit of her stomach. "Oooooh I'm coming, I'm coming! Shitt, a-aaaahh!"

Quinn tried to pull out of Rachel's hot mouth but Rachel clamped her lips around the base of her cock tighter. Quinn whimpered as she shot ropes of white cum down the brunette's throat, saying Rachel's name over and over again.

"Mmmmm," Rachel hummed, sucking the remnants of cum around Quinn's shaft before pulling away with a loud pop. She leered at Quinn who was watching in a daze, making a show of swallowing Quinn's cum.

"Sorry," Quinn mumbled, cock still erect and twitching at the sight of Rachel, flush and lips puffed from sucking. "You felt so good and you—you won't pull away!"

"I wanted to feel you come down my throat." Rachel growled, pumping Quinn's cock, standing up to hover above the blonde girl. She kissed Quinn roughly, pushing the remnants of her jizz into her own mouth.

"I'm going to ride you now," Rachel stated matter-of-factly. She peeled off her soaked underwear but left her plaid skirt on. "I'm going to fuck you with my pussy, Quinn, and you'll love every second of it."

Quinn whimpered and nodded, watching the tip of her cock prod the moist entrance of Rachel's cunt. "You're so wet."

"That's all for you, Quinn." Rachel groaned, the dick was swirling against her pulsing clit, her saliva was making the friction delicious. "You ready for me baby? Ready to feel me clench around your big dick like the pervert that you are?"

"Rachel..." Quinn pleaded, gripping the brunette's waist helplessly.

"Thinking about me when you fuck yourself, what will our friends say, huh Quinn?" Rachel slipped in two inches of Quinn's length, moaning at the stretch. "O-ooh, what do you think they'll say when they find us fucking in Kurt's bathroom?"

"I don't care," Quinn whispered, pushing herself off the wall and wrapping her arms around Rachel. She reached up and kissed the brunette who pushed herself lower. "I just want to feel you."

Rachel smirked and pecked Quinn's lips before pushing all of Quinn inside of her. "O-oh so big, baby. You're stretching me so well!"

"Uhuh yeah, Rach. Fuck me with your pussy." Quinn grunted, lifting the beaver sweater over Rachel's head, letting it fall to the floor. She pushed Rachel's bra up and began to suckle on the nipples that were stiff and begging for her mouth.

Rachel took off, lifting and dropping her hips, rolling them occasionally as Quinn's dick stabbed her insides. Their breathing became ragged and synchronized. Their lips met once more, tongues swapping spit and both moaning at the taste of the other in their mouths.

Quinn began to feel the brewing of something epic inside her gut. She looked up at Rachel: her dropped jaw and the unfocused look in her eyes. Quinn licked her lips and pushed Rachel off of her then against the cold sink.

She stood before the giant mirror and lifted Rachel's arms to rest by the counter. Quinn stared at Rachel's expression from the mirror: dilated eyes, swollen lips, and a heated gaze made Quinn plunge into the smaller girl with a renewed desire to make her come so fucking hard.

"Shiiit Rachel! So tight from here..." Quinn grunted as she slammed against Rachel from behind. "Ohhh fuckk! Oh my god, yeah, baby."

"Pound me," Rachel said breathlessly, looking at Quinn from the mirror. Her pussy clenched at the sight before her. Quinn, her blonde hair across her shoulders, her breasts jiggling with every thrust. "I'm gonna come soon and you better come with me."

"I-I will..." Quinn promised, focusing on nothing but plunging in and out of Rachel with reckless abandon. Her abs was burning, and so were her balls as they tightened considerably. "Fuck, Rach I'm gonna come!"

Rachel panted at the sight of Quinn's come face. Scrunched up, opened mouth and the low, guttural moan that escaped her throat was enough to tear Rachel apart. The sensation of Quinn's come painting the walls of her insides made her come, harder than ever. She arched her back, moaning Quinn's name.

"Oh Quinn, I feel so full!" Rachel whimpered, falling on top of the sink with a groan.

"Fuck baby, you look so hot from the mirror." Quinn sighed, falling on top of Rachel and breathing against her ear. "Wow."

"That was amazing," Rachel chuckled, turning around to kiss Quinn lightly, licking the sweat that was on her neck. "Mmm."

They stood there, panting and kissing each other slowly. Quinn pulled out of Rachel with a moan, as she brushed the chestnut hair that was clinging on to Rachel's sweaty forehead, kissing her brow in the process.

"Rachel?"

"What is it?"

"Will you—do you want to go out sometime?"

Rachel chuckled and kissed Quinn hard before wiping the essence of their love-making from in between her legs and taking her sweater from the floor. "I do believe that is a given, Quinn."

"Great," Quinn smiled, pulling on her pants and re-buckling her belt. "I-uh... How does tomorrow night sound?"

"I'll see you then." Rachel nodded curtly before turning around to leave the bathroom that smelled like sex. Before she managed to go through the door, Quinn's hand was around her wrist.

"Wait!" Quinn called out. "I-umm..." She fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. "Do you want to leave and come over to my house? I... I really want to cuddle with you, if you don't mind."

Rachel beamed and threw her arms around Quinn. "I'll be delighted."

* * *

><p><em>I can never master the art of ending porn-y stuff. BLAH. Also, night #2, done. Three more nights to go ;D!<em>


End file.
